War of Relics Summary
MAGIKIA IN RECOVERY * Spring/13 666 ** Panik and Ryfon find Infinity Scroll hidden deep in Uflye ** Ryfon and Panik beginning using Scroll to form Necron Enterprise and be nobles in Oshines * Spring/65 666 ** Ryfon marries Merethyl Olamaris thanks to his influence and power * Summer/17 666 ** Lazarus Blackstorm is instated as a Councilman of the Harmony Council * Summer/32 674 ** Panik uses Infinity Scroll to become a Pillar in Servants of Horus * Fall/54 666 ** Nines Brothers kill Llorva Iarcan not paying for kidnapping Marlevaur Olamaris * Fall/66 666 ** Vilvoril Keldove is appointed Emperor of Flouda for willingness to obey Golden Daggers/ SoH * Fall/34 670 ** Panik blackmails Ryfon to help him transfer the Infinity Scroll into a child to stop sacrifices * Summer/7 672 ** Isaac Ozfarius is born in Ranchen, Gaskal ** Orin tells Naomi to stay hidden in Ranchen and train Isaac to be a warrior *** Orin also tells Naomi not to tell Isaac about his parents, it would only be distraction ** Orin leaves Isaac and Naomi to begin plot to kill Caspian and be named King of Sathington * Winter/53 674 ** Bloom Kingdom is overrun by Demons led by Xeith'tinal and Blackstorm and Madame Tempest *** Hunted for Divine Creation ** Every but Graim is slaughtered ** Jizanag used Dark Magic to corrupt Graim's mind, mind is split into different personalities ** Death of Sinac Phizaestrot, Committed Suicide to prevent Blackstorm learning about Edall * Spring/2 675 ** Panik attempts to sacrifice Ryfon to gain powers of Infinity Scroll ** Merethyl interferes stopping Panik but results in scroll's power being transferred to unborn Jade * Spring/50 675 ** Jade Tarlee is born at Necron Estate in Goldfield, Oshines ** Panik holds banquet for Jade,inviting many nobles so Ryfon and Merethyl can not hide Jade away * Fall/13 677 ** Alita Natxori is killed after infiltrating Black Storm Fortress and learning about Lazarus' plan * Spring/6 678 ** Naomi loves Isaac and does not want him to be a warrior like Orin, teaches him to be benevolent *** Naomi does not tell Isaac about his parents because she wants him to live normal life * Summer/44 679 ** Graim is rescued by Valiant from Wolf Bears * Fall/23 680 ** Azure steps down from being a general in Begros Army * Fall/55 680 ** Azure gives Lyther to Khovnos, finally returning Lyther back to Calatis ** Lyther accepts Khovnos as his user, Khovnos becomes Paladin of Domnas, Goddess of The Sea * Winter/22 680 ** Azure and Clay start the Freedom Parade to help people in need and to spread happiness * Summer/66 682 ** Ashrune Black Fire Fuego and Blaze Fuego burn down Fuego Village and steal Fuego Soul ** Death of Fume Fuego killed Black Fire using the Black Fire from Fuego Soul * Winter/66 682 ** Black fire and Blaze come in contact with Xeith'tinal, both become members of Servants of Horus * Winter/13 683 ** Orin Ozfarius kills Caspian Calchester XIX in attempt to become new king of Sathington ** Eadbhard Alestair is able to fight back causing Orin to retreat ** Isla Calchester has mental breakdown after seeing death of husband in front of her * Winter/15 683 ** Paldir proclaims Orin as unworthy for retreating and then vanishes from Orin leaving him alone * Winter/17 683 ** Naomi learns of Orin's failure, sends Isaac away so Orin will not find him ** Naomi leaves Ranchen in attempt to hid from Orin as well * Fall/11 684 ** Iro Lu'raro meets with Gine-Nur Nines and J'Ram-Zish Nines ** The Nines Brothers promise they can help Iro become Paladin and destroy his rival Tak Fenix ** Nines Brothers, Iro, and Blackstorm begin to formulate plan * Spring/72 685 ** Nines Brothers poison Grand Chieftan of Ashaxi before his duel with Iro for control of Nirris ** Iro easily defeats previous Grand Chieftan ** Iro becomes new Paladin of Wyxdall, God of The Sky * Summer/36 685 ** Zander Voyage arrives at Jinoris, tells Qelfarn he is looking for Galanus and a paladin ** Lucas tells Zander about how Qelfarn is the former paldin * Summer/38 685 ** Lucas and Lorroth Eltrac begin journey to Shrine of Odysseus with Worzire stalking * Summer/39 685 ** Worzire picks up Demon Blade is consumed by Evil powers ** Death of Lorroth, Killed by Worzire in ambush ** Worzire chops off Lucas' arm but is consumed by Demon blade before he can finish Lucas ** Lucas wields Galanus, Galanus accepts Lucas as paladin and restores his arm ** Lucas sees vision of his destiny from Galanus and how he is to be the savior of light * Summer/40 685 ** Lucas returns to Qelfarn and tells him about Lorroth, Qelfarn is broken emotionally ** Lucas leave Jinoris to meet Zander and become the Paladin of Galanus * Spring/63 686 ** Aero Storm IX joins Freedom Parade after Azure shows him a better life without luxuries * Summer/71 687 ** Nines Brothers assassinate Begros Air Elemental Lord to allow Vapor Gale be Lord at age 15 ** Vapor Gale becomes Air Elemental Lord for being only noble blood qualified * Spring/24 688 ** Koto Village is attacked by Wyverns, Tak Fenix dies protecting city * Spring/35 688 ** Shigin attempts The 7 Trails of Radon for the first time ** Rasdurg Vatgron, Nathi Honestvigor Nulakigo, Chinuars are killed by Duarte * Winter/39 692 ** Aster, Chrome Barric, Millie Ryse, and Tybalt Onyx form Moonlight Hunters * Fall/16 693 ** Black fire betrays Blaze and takes her portion of the Black fire soul * Fall/52 693 ** Azure saves Blaze from committing suicide, Blaze joins Freedom Parade * Summer/39 696 ** Paldir crashes down to Ranchen, Gaskal to find Isaac ** Isaac picks up Paldir ** Paldir does not accept Isaac as his paladin but does see potential tells Isaac to be stronger ** Isaac quits being a farm hand and decides to become an adventure/sells sword * Winter/52 696 ** Nines brothers assassinate Bristan Emperor to make Petunia empress at age 13, causing decline ** Petunia Bristan becomes Empress of Bristan WAR OF RELICS Vayniva Arc * Spring/1 698 ** Isaac Ozfarius learns of God Relics from Graim (Disguised as "Rob") ** Isaac protects Graim from Rex * Spring/2 698 ** Aster Deegon & Wolf Bandits attack tavern and learn about God Relics * Spring/3 698 ** Isaac beats Wolf Bandits ** Isaac wins Eye of the Moon against Aster in a Ancient Duel * Spring/6 698 ** Wolf Bandits raid small settlement ** Chrome Barric overthrows Aster as leader of Wolf Bandits * Spring/7 698 ** Isaac meets Jade Tarlee in Grasscoast ** Jade organizes competition to select best candidates for guards, Isaac wins competition ** 29th birthday of Rozes * Spring/9 698 ** Isaac saves Jade from Trolls, Jumping Piranhas. Rest of sell-swords ran away * Spring/10 698 ** Isaac and Jade meet Graim and Valiant and other travelers, dance and sing around campfire ** Aster arrives in Grasscoast tracking down Isaac * Spring/11 698 ** Isaac beats Uzif Kron with assistance from Jade after Uzif tried to take Paldir * Spring/12 698 ** Aster beats Trolls, Jumping Piranhas * Spring/13 698 ** Aster ambushes Jade, Isaac saves Jade ** Isaac rescues Aster from drowning, ties her up to bring along on trip to Vayniva Forest * Spring/14 698 ** Isaac/Aster are poisoned by Mushfiends ** Jade unties Aster and fight off Mushfiends, retreating into Vayniva Forest ** Cricket & Sanguine defeat Isaac/Aster ** Jade gets captured by Brokaan * Spring/15 698 ** Essos saves Jade and takes her to Vayniva ** Isaac/Aster beat Moonlight Hunters (Formerly Wolf Bandits) ** Brokaan takes over Cricket and Moonlight Hunters, corrupts Isaac ** Isla Calchester, 4 Sathington Generals, and Lucas learn that Isaac is the new Paladin of Radon * Spring/16 698 ** Vayniva cures Isaac, Cricket ** Jade is given Gaia's Gauntlet by Vayniva ** Trio trains/bonds on Rugmol * Spring/17 698 ** Brokaan controls Isaac to stab Vayniva ** Brokaan forces/Moonlight Hunters attack Rugmol ** Trio uses portal to send Moonlights away from Vayniva Forest ** Trio/Vayniva Guardians defeat Brookan by using a portal to send him to Hell ** Portal send Isaac,Aster,Jade to Ashaxi near Koto Village Koto Festival Arc * Spring/18 698 ** Trio rescues Kass Ketin from Pizaacs during his training ** Kass takes the trio to Blubi Fenix's home to allow them to recover from battle * Spring/19 698 ** Kass gives a tour of Koto Village to the Trio, meet Apom K'iire & Jovo Ivim ** Rozes Natxori spots & identifies Jade ** Trio meets Eeki Ratelon at the learning grounds, tells them about Koto Festival ** Kovis Fenix beats Isaac in a battle during presentation to Rito Class * Spring/20 698 ** Isaac begins to train Kass with help from Kovis * Spring/22 698 ** Jade calls Panik Ekzer, Isaac meets Panik ** Rozes confronts Aster and Jade at Bath House * Spring/23 698 ** Aster & Jade meet Payax , Aster fights Tomtek and Gruul, Apom Interferes the fight ** Iro Lu'raro arrives at Koto Village ** Group attends Iro's Banquet, Jade kisses Isaac ** Rozes crashes Banquet and cause tension between Jade, Aster, and Isaac * Spring/24 698 ** Rozes wins Koto Friendship Tournament, beating Tomtek and Gruul respectively ** Kovis wins Koto Festival Tournament becoming the Koto Village Champion after beating Apom ** Wyverns attack Koto Village, Explosions are set off in the town ** Payax Gang kidnaps Jade from the help of Tomtek, Gruul, Rozes ** Xarvarax Veldrir scars Isaac, loses Paldir * Spring/25 698 ** Kovis joins Isaac and Aster to save Jade, Paldir no longer accepts Isaac as his master Initial Jade Rescue Arc * Spring/26 698 ** Payax Gang arrives to Port Clawn in the morning; Isaac, Aster and Kovis arrive at dusk ** Lucas Banehart confronts Payax Gang, Rozes, Jade ** Rozes begins to escort Jade to D' Or ** Isaac almost loses to Lucas Banehart in a duel, learns more about God Swords * Spring/27 698 ** Aster beats Uzif in ancient duel wins Almighty Reach, All-Knowing Map ** Uzif joins group in journey to help save Jade * Spring/29 698 ** Graim and Valiant help Jade defeat and capture Rozes * Spring/30 698 ** Group battles Soucatross, Ghamith Mountainkiller Kalagavi ** Ghamith agrees to guide group through Ifra mountains ** Uzif tells group to meet him at Jinoris, D' Or * Spring/31 698 ** Group battles Bepuar and Turalo, Aster Kills their Kings and goes on rampage killing for 6 hours ** Barrite lured by blood and noise attacks group nearly killing them ** Kovis and Isaac are able to drag Aster and Ghamith away to safety Radon Monks Arc * Spring/32 698 ** Groups arrives at Radon Monastery and find Shigin Yoroi meditating at front of Monastery ** Kargus Vatgron agrees to heal group, Ghamith's healing faces complication due to size ** Kargus defeats Aster in Ancient Duel winning Eye of Moon, A-Reach ** Aster is forced to becomes Kargus' student due to losing Ancient Duel ** Graim, Rozes, Valiant, and Jade fight Golden Dagger Assassins at Grasscoast ** Jade uses Umbrus to defeat Jandar Aesatra ** Gwendoline Nissa captures Jade after defeating Rozes ** Death of Uridos, Stabbed in through the throat by Rozes' horns *''Spring/34 698'' **Isaac battles Paldir inside his own soul, Paldir agrees to be partners with Isaac **Aster breaks down in front of Isaac and Kovis **Kovis sleeps with Kikki Aran **Jade is returned to Necron Estate and Gwendoline is captured by Panik *''Spring/35 698'' **Shigin tells group about 7 Trails of Radon and his experience **Shigin,Risoka Yoroi,Isaac,Aster, and Kovis complete 7 Trails of Radon **Shigin gains Touch of Radon **Aster wins Eye of the Sun, Eye of the Moon, and AReach from Kargus in rematch **Group kills Barrite, Ghamith leaves with body/Aster keeps Horn **Group arrives at Jinoris, Gets letter from Jade **Uzif meets up with group, Lucas also joins the group introduces them to Qelfarn Eltrac **Jade learns that the power of the Infinity Scroll is in her, Xagok watches her to prevent escape Jinoris Arc *''Spring/36 698'' **Lucas tells group how he became the Paladin of Odysseus **Black Fire burns down Village, Lucas and Uzif save Villages **Aster receives God Slayer from Aliskan Mythdor **Black Fire terrorizes Jinoris nearly burning it to the ground, tells Isaac Payax has Jade **Worzire Kiardith is revived by Black Fire and the two retreat back to Madame Tempest **Isaac receives vision of Paldir Yzdes and his army about to attack Galanus Ozfarius and his army **Panik controls Jade's emotions to prevent Merethyl from taking over Necron Estate Payax Gang Arc *''Spring/37 698'' **Group storms Kikorro, ambushed by Payax Goons, Varqo Joxl, Tomtek and Gruul **Group defeats Payax Gang, Rozes reveals she was disguised as Jade to lure Isaac **Galan Tarlee and Kason Zarci defeat Isaac &Lucas, take Gaia's Gauntlet and Dragon King Scepter **Graim saves the group, tells them about Panik and Glass Swans **Fighting Dreamers, Lucas, Uzif and Payax Gang team up to save Jade, head out to Necron Estate **Death of Mr. Anderson and Sathington Soldiers, Killed by Payax and King Dragon Necron Estate Arc *''Spring/38 698'' **Golden Dagger Assassins attack group at Foronia. Slab, Ruma Bixeus join group to save Gwen **Isaac declares to Merethyl, Panik and World that he will defy any force who try destroy his dreams **Group destroys Necron Wall begins assault on Necron Estate **Graim reveals to Merethyl that he is Vivus Ralozana, unmasks himself **Payax Gang betrays group, Kovis stabs Payax with DK Scepter in spine, leaving him crippled **Black Fire sets fire to Necron Estate with Super Nova after losing to Lucas **Shigin rips off Hubyer's arm in rage, then destroys lab causing lose of most of Necron Technology **Renwick Ko fuses with Thazzarog using Gwendoline, Group manage to slay Thazzarog **Lucas helps Isaac reach Knight Form to defeat Kason, destroying a tower in collateral **Tiriara Tarlee boards a run away airship, journeys to unknown location **Solrinnon kills Rozes, nearly kills Jade and Isaac, Isaac succumbs to Kono, Jade rewinds time **Solrinnon kills Rozes who jumped in the way of the blade to protect Jade **Severally injured by Rozes, Solrinnon takes an injured Panik and retreats **Isaac takes Jade on Gaido Kumo and leave wreckage, Aster and Valiant leave with Rozes' corpse **Necron Estate is destroyed, Galan disowns Jade blaming her for entire situation **Death of Hubyer Tarlee, Shot with Lightning Missile from Kason **Death of Ryfon Tarlee, Beat to death by Panik using Scepter of Suffering **Jade arrives in Vayniva Forrest from future using Time Gate made by Future Jade *''Spring/39 698'' **Eternal Ruby revives Rozes **Isaac tells Jade he loves her, the two of them kiss **Isaac, Jade, Aster, Kovis, Shigin, Rozes, Graim and Valiant regroup back at Foronia **Group decide to stay together and form the "Fighting Dreamers" Wanders' Grave Arc *''Spring/41 698'' **Isla, Oshines Queen, Begros Council, Lazarus Blackstorm and Gaskal Union hold meeting **Uzif is promoted to Lieutenant by Zander Voyage, thanks to Lucas recommendation **Cassandra Calchester and Lucas begin to create plan to defeat "Fighting Dreamers" *''Spring/42 698'' **Lucas and Cassandra begins to recruit top Sathington officials to their task force **Lucas tests skills of Sondra Damarin, Svingrior Ultim, Charlene Calchester and Cassandra **Ava attacks Lucas after defeats Charlene, she calls Cassandra a coward for not protect Charlene *''Spring/43 698'' **Uzif, Lucas, Cassandra, and others attend the funeral of Mr. Anderson and the rest of Uzif's squad **Fighting Dreamers find out they are now all wanted criminals, adopt name Fighting Dreamers **Millie Ryse sends letter to Aster asking to meet her in Harmony City **Rozes receives a Black Omen from Golden Daggers **Lazarus Blackstorm invites Isaac and his friends to Harmony City to clear their names *''Spring/45 698'' **Lucas and Cassandra's task force is finished, leave Sathington to hunt down Isaac and Paldir **Caspian Calchester XX takes over a leader of Sathington Task Force **Aster tells Jade how she has a crush on Isaac **Rozes seduces Aster, makes a pact that Aster will help find the truth of Alita Natxori's death **Shigin is voted leader of Fighting Dreamers *''Spring/46 698'' **Ava starts brawl with captains and soldiers **Cassandra confronts Ava and the two discuss issues being soldiers but also royalty **Dreamers star in a musical about history of The Rivalry of Paldir and Galanus *''Spring/48 698'' **Dreamers enter Wander's Grave, are ambushed by Dream Killers **Each member of group admits to personal fears and insecurities they have, develop close bond **Jade is able to keep friends in stasis to delay Dream Killers' attacks with link magic **Jade and Shigin enter the dreams and memories of their friends and defeat each dream killers **Isaac and Jade explore the inside of Isaac's soul where Paldir and Kono reside **Paldir attempts to trap Jade and Shigin in his memories so he can relive them forever **A nightmare version of Brokaan consumes Jade and she relives all the pain and suffering of Isaac **Paldir saves Jade from nightmare, develops a link with her to increase her warrior spirit **Dream Killer nearly kills Rozes but Jade sacrifices herself in order to save Rozes **Fragment of Ryfon's soul lingering in Infinity Scroll aura contacts Jade **Ryfon sacrifices his remaining soul and consciousness to repairs Jade's soul *''Spring/49 698'' **Jade and Rozes wake up as remainder of group welcomes them back **Jade and Isaac officially become a couple and make love **The Violinist nearly enslaves the Dreamers with his demonic music control **Rozes saves group from Violinist and allows group to destroy him and cursed clock tower **Group burns down Wander's Grave and kills rest of Dream Killers Holy Sathington Army Arc *''Spring/50 698'' **Group celebrates Jade, Rozes and Valiant's birthdays **23rd birthday of Jade **43rd birthday of Valiant **Rozes admits to Jade about her PTSD of dying to Solrinnon **Almond Gizen and Galot Conrad reach Chiste City and meet up with Clugz *''Spring/51 698'' **Almond and Galot begin to evacuate town to capture Fighting Dreamers **Isaac meets Galot and Almond at Clugz's restaurant **Isaac gets into fight with both Almond and Galot **Lucas, Cassandra and rest of Sathington Soldiers arrive at Chiste City **Lucas ambushes Fighting Dreamers **Sathington Task Force defeat Fighting Dreamers using numbers, team work and strategy **Xeith'tinal kills troops surrounding Chiste Town **Xeith'tinal frees Fighting Dreamers from their binds and then begins rampage on Sathington group **Almond saves life of Cassandra by healing her when Cassandra is on brink of life **Xeith'tinal destroys gear of nearly every Sathington Soldier **Uzif uses nearly all his energy to hold off Xeith'tinal to allow allies to escape **Jade embraces Isaac with a hug to prevent Kono from taking over **Xeith'tinal learns that Graim is Vivus and begins targeting him **Lucas is able to ascend to Savior form from borrowed energy from allies and Isaac **Xeith'tinal creates Demon Gate that begins to devours Chiste City **Pearse sacrifices self to destroy Demon Gate before it full forms, is dragged to Demon Realm **Fighting Dreamers are separated as they all agree to reach Harmony City **Lucas loses his way and also his connection with Galanus **Death of Geron Sigeweard **Death of Raylen Ihon Road to Harmony City Arc *''Spring/51 698'' **Sathington Soldiers split into pair to hunt down Fighting Dreamers **Freedom Parade take in Kovis and Jade and treat their wounds **Rozes saves Shigin from being consumed by Demon Gate, the duo bonds **Aster takes care of sick and delirious Graim **Valiant races non-stop to Harmony City to save Isaac from being corrupted by Kono **Lucas abandons Cassandra to hunt down Isaac himself **Harmony Council plans guest list for The Summer Celebration **Exos Tsunis is first Luni leader in +400 years to be invited to Summer Celebration **Solace Leaders but Yambagorn, Necron Enterprise, Paladins are invited to Celebration **Blackstorm is put in charge of organizing Celebration, causing suspicion by Dro'rivva *''Spring/52 698'' **Kovis and Jade learn about backstory of Azure Torrent, Clay, Aero Storm IX, and Blaze Fuego **Lucas attempts to ambush Aster but fails, Aster defeats Lucas **Aster takes Galanus and returns to Graim, sparing Lucas out of pity **Lucas nearly attempts suicide but stops after remembering of past with Cassandra **Arturus Godebert and Odibrand Ingram chase down Valiant and Isaac who are almost at Harmony **Valiant and Isaac retreat into cavern behind waterfall **Arturus and Odibrand contact other Sathington Soldiers to help hunt down Isaac and Valiant **Rozes intercepts message from Arturus with stolen communicator from Almond *''Spring/53 698'' **Graim and Aster play guessing game to learn personal details about each other **Azure begins to help Jade to summon Umbrus again **Isaac makes deal with Kono that next time he uses Paldir he will kill his opponent **Cassandra, Sondra, Svingrior, Almond, Galot arrive at Waterfall Cavern **Sathington Soldiers block river, stopping waterfall **Cassandra spots and chases after Isaac/Valiant with Almond following behind **Rozes attempts to kill Galot who is asleep but Shigin stops it as to not give Sathington an excuse **Shigin fights Galot to allow Rozes to enter cavern to save Isaac and Valiant **Shigin and Galot talk about not being puppets to their religions **Shigin is unable to activate Ki Soul due to not being able to let go bonds with friends **Shigin floods caverns to defeat Galot **Rozes beats Arturus and Odibrand by using Darra the Wyvern's senses against her and Odibrand **Flood sweeps up Isaac and Cassandra sending them into a hidden cove *''Spring/54 698'' **Jade tells Kovis about Kono living in Isaac's soul, talks about fear of being unable to control powers **Cassandra defeats Isaac but spars him after he convinces her that he is friends with Lucas **Pixies approach and heal Isaac but Cassandra's eagerness scares them away **Isaac and Cassandra begin reading The Word of Odysseus left by Pixies to find clue to escape **Cassandra and Isaac tell their friends about temporarily alliance and to leave them be **Cassandra and Isaac talk about their pasts and relationship with parents **Isaac tells of how he found Paldir, Cassandra explains assassination of King Caspian XIX **Dro'rivva Ahkala intercepts late night deliver meant for Lazarus Blackstorm **Blackstorm is able to drop suspicion by revealing package was just wine from Flouda and Oshines **Solrinnon uses blood hidden is wine to create portal to location of assassins **Blackstorm hires Flameheart, Law & The Judge, Whisper Iniyis, and Cipher X to infiltrate Harmony *''Spring/55 698'' **Cassandra attempts to hold Paldir while Isaac is asleep but is stopped by Kono **Cassandra demands Isaac give Paldir to her right now because he can no longer be trusted **Isaac/Kono defends themselves to keep Paldir, in rage nearly kills Cassandra until Pixies intervene **Pixies begin sacrificing themselves to contain Kono, tell Isaac he only has 15 hours till seal breaks **Pixies transport Isaac and Cassandra back to surface, Lucas sees Isaac over unconscious Cass **Isaac runs away, Lucas comforts Cassandra as she breaks down crying in Lucas' arms **Lucas chases after Isaac leaving Cassandra in the care of Sondra and Svingrior *''Spring/56 698'' **Shigin, Rozes, and Valiant arrive at Harmony City, disguise as farm hands to pass by guard **Ava and Raolet Wilkie pick up trail of Aster after beating bandits that tried to ambush them **Lucas is able to catch up to Isaac as the two rivals fight with their swords **Isaac pleads with Lucas that he is not a threat, Lucas ignores Isaac and reminds him of Cassandra **Lucas says that destiny will come to Isaac as the Life Paladin will defeat the War Paladin **Isaac taps into power of Kono to defeat Lucas, nearly kills Lucas but regains control of self in time **Isaac begins crying as he tells Lucas how he never wanted the responsibility of Paldir **Isaac vows to Lucas he will use power of Gods to make their own destinies with Paladin Wars **Isaac arrives at Harmony City, feels Kono taking over so he stabs himself to cause him to faint **Bastion and Drav Taelor witness event and take Isaac back to their hideout Black Omen Arc *''Spring/57 698'' **Kovis, Jade and Freedom Parade run into Orlabroth and Nereza, Freedom Parade are controlled **Jade and Kovis make wager with Nereza that they can beat Freedom Parade **Kovis and Jade are able to beat Freedom Parade and break the control from Ring of Ruling **Kovis is able to defeat Blaze after Jade helps to teach him to create fire magic **Nereza reveals she is also a vampire and easily beats Orlabroth and Kovis **Kovis is able to get ring off of Nereza so that Jade can grab it **Jade and Nereza reach falling ring at same time, initiating an Ancient Duel **The two battle in a game of "War" a childhood game Jade played with her mother **Jade attempts to call Umbrus but instead summons Ener for first time ever **Jade beats Nereza even with Nereza cheating, wins Ring of Ruling **Kovis and Jade part ways with Freedom Parade as they arrive at Harmony City **Kovis and Jade attempt to turn in Nereza to guards but are instead chased down as criminals **Kovis and Jade go to Gaskal Post Office to receive mail, reunite with Jovo working there **Jovo tells duo of how he tracked Apom to Harmony City and how he's part of Golden Daggers **Nereza explains accomplishments of Golden Daggers and why they should be feared **Kovis, Jade, and Jovo are lead by Nereza to Golden Dagger hideout to find Apom **Shigin and Rozes get into argument as Shigin accuses Rozes of enjoying being a killer **Rozes poisioned Shigin to allow herself to run away without being followed **Law & The Judge ambush Rozes when she broke into a house, easily defeated her **Nines Brothers made contact with Rozes using Vagthir, mocking her for being hero **Rozes agreed to Black Omen of delivering Apom to Nines in person or killing him *''Spring/58 698'' **Jandar attempts to ambush Kovis, Jade, Jovo at hideout, Kovis uses Ring of Ruling to enslave him **Kovis demanded that Ibic Flerabs tell him where Apom was located **Apom reveals that he was lurking in shadows, takes charge of hideout **Kovis, Jovo plead with Apom to leave Golden Daggers, Apom explains his motivation to be GDA **Kovis attacks Jandar to kill him to become a Golden Dagger Assassin **Apom attacked Jade and Jovo to prevent them from stopping Kovis, overpowered duo **Jade obtained Ring of Ruling and was able to subdue Apom **Nereza broke free of binds easily defeating Ibic Flerabs **Nereza uses laser to chop of Jade's finger wearing ring **Jovo attempted to trap Nereza in air ball but Nereza punctured Jovo in heart nearly killing im **Kovis and Apom both speed blitz Nereza in angry for almost killing friends **Jandar uses Ring of Ruling to force Kovis to torture Jade; Nereza uses opportunity to escape **Kovis resists control to kill Jandar becoming a Golden Dagger Assasin **Kovis takes control of Golden Dagger Hideout, force other assassin to flee **Kovis/Jovo escape with injured Jade and Apom to Jovo's home **Law and Rozes arrive at aftermath of Golden Dagger Fight, learn of Kovis and Apom **Isaac awakens in Dravs' hideout, tells Isaac about Sealment Soul blocking his magic **Bastion explains to Isaac about how he was sent from future by The Gods to stop Horus **Bastion tells Isaac about how in 2 weeks in the future he will kill Lucas *''Spring/59 698'' **Graim and Aster are lost and end up back at the destroyed Chiste City **Resident of the now destroyed city blames the Dreamers calling them monsters then runs away **Graim weeps for the city as he plays a song in honor of the city **Aster learns about how Graim was a medic in the Eclipse War, Aster allow Graim to council her **Ava and Raolet arrive at Chiste City and begin to battle both Aster and Graim separately **Aster defeats Ava by using All-mighty Reach to grow in size and over power Ava **Graim is able to inspire Raolet to be more than just a soldier and travel the world, two stop fighting **Fighting from the four of is able to cause the demon gate to reopen and allow Hollow to come **Hollow Geron, Raylen and Sathington Soldiers attack group forcing them to team up **Combined attack from everyone allows them to penetrate Geron's armor and put soul to rest **Qa'zaymar Havnugarvi arrives to Chiste City and using tomes, runes and relics to fight horde **Qa'zaymar defeats Hollow Raylen putting her soul to rest **Qa'zaymar uses demon slaying spell to contain Demon Gate and to seal it in bottle **Qa'zaymar explains to group that he was sent to stop Demon Gate and help Fighting Dreamers **Aster gives Ava All-Might Reach as a parting gift as Ava and Raolet leave for Sathington **Aster and Graim travel with Qa'zaymar to Harmony City **Shigin senses Chi and Paldir from Terra Ozfarius-Tarlee, chases her to a boat **Terra accidentally reveals she knows Shigin, destroys boat to be able to run from Shigin/Valiant **Shigin saves workers on boat takes them to dock were Art Zarshoon/guards are waiting, arrest duo **Guards try to separate Shigin & Valiant but duo resist, convinces Kres Onezrel to let Valiant stay **Blackstorm and Xeith'tinal show up causing Valiant to go berserk, Shigin is forced to restrain him **Shigin explains the adventures of Fighting Dreamers and their abilities to Harmony Council **Makhel Vidarock gives Shigin 60 hours to find other Fighting Dreamers or Valiant will be put down **Cipher X ambushes Kovis while he is investigation destroyed boat **Cipher X is able to overpower/outsmart Kovis takes Kovis away to hideout **Drav and Bliss run into Law, ask if he has seen Dreamers, Bliss upsets Law causing him to attack **Law defeats Drav and Bliss, kills guards who come to scene to stop fight, takes Drav to hideout **Isaac convinces Kimra & Bastion to help him heal/find friends, Kimra explains how she meet Drav **Jovo, Apom and Jade begin to search for Dreamers, Apom berates Jade devastating her **Isaac's group and Jade's group reunite as they explain their adventures up to that point **Cipher X and Law plan their assaults on Isaac and Apom, Rozes explains to Kovis/Drav situation **Cipher tells Rozes how most Golden Daggers hate Nines, sets hideout on fire to hide trail **Kovis and Drav activate an ancient duel to break from binds and extinguish fire **Shigin follows clues of Kovis that lead him to Jovo's apartment where Law and Rozes are at **Shigin confronts Law after learning he is holding Rozes hostage, The Judge unable to convict Shig **Qipora Lenxish and Kres help Shigin/Rozes to defeat Law & The Judge **Law is arrested and taken to Harmony City Dungeon, Rozes takes The Judge puppet **Drav and Kovis attempt to ambush Cipher X who is at Drav's hideout but fail **Kovis is able to hold off Cipher to allow Drav to use Boom Buster to injury Cipher to run away **Fighting Dreamers/Hope Saviors/Jovo/Apom Reunite and hideout in Postal office to heal **Each Group retells their stories that lead them to this point in time *''Spring/60 698'' **Drav and Kimra take Bastion to hideout in respect for Bliss and distract him **Jade unseals Isaac's magic and embraces him to suppress Kono to allow Isaac to heal **Qa'zaymar explains he is part of Glass Swans and son of Ji'ara Havnugarvi **Aster and Graim arrive at Harmony City in Ji'ara's Magic Equipment shop **Qa'zaymar, Ji'ara use Devouring Sack to destroy Demon Gate have Aster assist them **Ji'ara explains his relationship with Graim and the Glass Swans/God Relics **Fighting Dreamers are reunited as they plan how to hand their trial with Harmony Council **Graim punishes Apom for insisting that group leaves Valiant to die, forces Apom to apologize **Bastion explains his mission to group, Ji'ara uses Life's Review to prove that Bastion is from future **Isaac contacts Lucas with help from Havnugarvi to ask Lucas to be a witness at trial *'Spring/61 698' **Terra breaks into Lucas' room at night and tell him to follow her to a private location **Terra tells Lucas about her future claiming to be Cassandra's daughter, tells Lucas to help Isaac **Dreamers, Jovo, Qa'zaymar, Kimra, Drav arrive at Harmony Palace for trial with Harmony Council **Dreamers are bound and stripped of their relics/weapons **Xeith'tinal is able to pick up God Slayer, Xeith'tinal always Isaac to keep Paldir **Isaac refuses to talk to Harmony Council until Valiant is freed, Onyxriver allows it **Isaac is asked to choose a religion, he becomes Odyssian-Gaiic because Jade is one as well **Jovo is able to use files/mail to prove that group was not responsible for Koto Village attack **Cassandra testifies about Uzif, Isaac and Lucas' character and Sathington plan for God Swords **Lucas arrives at courtroom, testifies Isaac is innocent then accuses Xeith'tinal of being a demon **Xeith'tinal uses disguise of battle scared elf "Falchion Grin", tells fake story of Himztoz and Xeith **Harmony Council apologize to Dreamers after proof that they are being set up, set them free **Glorious Hearts, Fighting Dreamers, Koto Clan, Havnugarvis talk about future/plans about SoH Cipher X Arc *'Spring/62 698' **Bastion, Svingrior, Jovo, Qa'z, and Drav head to Eternal Archives to find way to cure Isaac **Apom, Lucas, Cassi, Isaac, Jade stay at shop to regain their powers with help from Ji'ara, Graim, Valiant **Aster and Rozes head to brothel to recruit Millie and rest of Moonlight hunters to capture Apom **Shigin, Kovis, Sondra, and Kimra search city to find Cassi Calchester (Terra) **Cipher X attacks and absorbs abilities of Research Group (expect Qa'z/Bastion) when they split up at EA **Qa'z sneaks into restricted area to find Akhala plotting with Nereza to take down Blackstorm **Nereza fakes an assassination attempt on Akala before Hauni and Jovo stop her, Qa'z flees the library **Guards come to find Jovo, Svingrior, and Drav tells them to come explain situation to Harmony Council **Whisper intercepts Qa'z before he can reach home, lures him into trap where she begins to torture him **Whisper begins to toy with Qa'z torturing him until Cipher X calls to regroup, Whisper leave Qa'z tied up ** **Yonmead Onyxriver runs into Terra search team, offers them tour of palace and Hall of Valor **Kovis challenges Yonmead to a duel, Yonmead is able to comfortably hand Kovis, defeating him **Palace goes into lockdown after Akhala assassination attempt **Cipher X uses chaos to kidnap Sondra and steal Kimra's abilities **Kres takes Shigin and Sondra (Cipher X) to Sleeping Sinners to interrogate Nereza **Nereza is able to angry Kres causing him to storm off giving Cipher X opportunity to subdue/capture Shigin *'Spring/63 698' **Searching for friends **Kovis meets Nines Brothers *'Spring/64 698' **Kovis/Apom go to Ifra Monk Monastery **Find Cipher X spy **Dreamers fight each other *'Spring/65 698' **Group gets seperated with Knights of Valor **Kovis/Apom/Kikki arrive at Jinoris **Graim joins Isaac/Jade *'Spring/66 698' **Tension rises in Harmony City **Apom/Kovis/Kikki assault Payax retreats to Dragon Nest *'Spring/67 698' **Payax defeated **Aster leaves to join Moonlight hunters **Qa'z breaks free from capture **Lucas confronts Xeith *Spring/68 698 **Kovis travels to Harmony *Spring/69 698 **Kovis arrives at Cipher X hideout *Spring/70 **Cpiher X is killed *Spring/71 **Recovery *Spring/72 **Caspian arrives at Harmony *Spring/73 **Plan for Solace Festival *Spring/74 **Jade and Isaac's first date *Summer/1 **Summer Dance *Summer/2 **Chaos breaks free